Partito Monarchico
Indigo|Seats1 Title = Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title =Electoral Regions |Seats3 = |Website = www.partitomonarchico.net|party_logo = |politics = |political parties = |elections = }} The Monarchist Party (Vintallian: Partito Monarchico) is a right-wing, reactionary party in the Federal Union of Gaduridos. It advocates a removal of progressive government programs and thought, and seeks to bring about a much more centralized, though limited, form of government. It places a heavy emphasis on the preservation of Vintallian culture and Hosian morality. History Background In 3924, Vintallian philosopher Silvio Buccho wrote a lengthy treatise entitled Liberty or Freedom, in which he criticized direct democracy and many populist forms of government. He argued that such governments promote moral degradation, long-term harm to a nation's sense of identity, and do much more harm to equality than other governmental forms. Many other writers picked up on Buccho's beliefs, especially after his death in 3935, and the Brotherhood of Buccho was formed among several Vintallian political thinkers. In 3974, scattered Vintallian identitarian movements merged with the Brotherhood of Buccho, as both parties had found themselves at odds with the progressive tendencies seen in the Gaduridan government and society. There was some conflict for the position of leadership, as various factions with different emphases wished to take the lead. Finally, after a compromise agreement in the party assembly of 3979, leadership of the party fell under Alfredo Gentile, of the Buccho Brotherhood faction. The party was officially formed in July of 3980, shortly before the August elections. Gentile ran for the office of president - through circumstances, Gentile ended up running unopposed. The Monarchist Party came in with 28,050, or .05%, of the popular vote, winning no seats in the Senate. It did substantially well in South Vintalli and Pernessia, winning more votes than the Conservative Union. Alfredo Gentile, uncontested, won the office of president with over eleven million votes, or about one-fifth of the voting population. Alfredo Gentile Presidency (August, 3980 to November, 3980) Deltarian Crisis The most pressing matter facing Gentile was the Deltarian Crisis, involving tensions between Gaduridos and Deltaria over Deltaria's institution of slavery for racial and ethnic minorities. In Deltaria, the ruling party had introduced the Civil Rights Act of 3980, which, among other things, introduced slavery for Majatran and Turjik minorities, and made interracial marriage illegal. Social Democrat president Luke Dunsmore had responded harshly to the Civil Rights Act, and the SDP-controlled Senate brought forward the Deltaria Exclusion & Preparation of Conflict Act 3980. The senatorial act would, among other things, welcome refugees into Gaduridos, and threaten military conflict with Deltaria if they interfered with the refugee-rescuing operations. As he was waiting for the Senate to approve of his cabinet, Gentile began personal communications with Deltarian Premier Boris Avram, wishing to open up diplomatic communications to resolve the matter peacefully. Though Premier Avram was open to the idea, and even informed the Gaduridan Senate publicly that he would withdraw his measures, should Gaduridos agree to talks, The Social Democrat Party pushed for their own measures to be put through, and demanded that Gentile agree to carry it out. When Gentile refused, the Social Democratic Party made a move for a vote of no confidence in his presidency. No Confidence Vote The Social Democrat party, maintaining a vast majority in the Senate, issued a vote of no confidence in Gentile's presidency, and called for new elections in October. Due to their overwhelming majority, and the support of the Conservative Union, the motion was passed, and elections for both the presidency and Senate began. In the Senate race, the Monarchist Party did marginally better than in the last election, gaining .07% of the national vote, and though winning new seats, once again performed better than the Conservative Union in South Vintalli and Pernessia; they likewise outperformed in Mariglantos. In the presidential race, Gentile came in with over 43,000 votes, or .07% of all votes submitted, and was defeated by former Social Democratic president Luke Dunsmore. On the floor of the Senate, Gentile declared that any bloodshed stemming from the Deltarian Crisis was not on his hands, and walked out. Interim Continuation of Deltarian Crisis The Civil Rights Act of 3980 was passed in October, the same month as the vote of no confidence. Despite Gentile's election loss, Deltarian Premier Avram still sought negotiations over the issue of slavery. Deltarian foreign minister Popov announced an international conference to be held in March of 3981. Independent of the Senate or cabinet, the Monarchist Party sent a delegation to Deltaria in an effort to promote peace talks. The Monarchist Party delegation consisted of Giorgio Bruno, then shadow foreign minister, and Prisco Bellucci, then shadow prime minister. Other Actions In 3981, the Monarchist party proposed the Pornography Ban Bill to the Senate, which would have made pornography illegal in Gaduridos and called for greater monitoring of the effects of pornography on the mind. It likewise won support from the newly formed All Progressive Party. The Senate, however, did not even consider it, and the bill was eventually scrapped. The Partito Monarchico performed poorly again in the 3982 elections, obtaining only .05% of the popular vote. Many within the party began to doubt Alfredo Gentile's ability to lead, as well as his tendency to compromise with the opposition party. Prisco Belluci and Giorgio Bruno began to take a more prominent lead in party politics, funding an extensive campaign on radio and television, promoting the Partito Monarchico as a party to defend the faith and identity of the Federal Republic. In the 3983 elections, the Partito Monarchico finally gained 22 seats in the Senate, having obtained over 3% of the popular vote. Senate Presence Prisco Bellucci led the party within the Senate, strongly opposing the socialist bloc that had been made among the top socialist parties. He gained infamy during the debate on the Outlaw Homosexuality Bill, where he called Prime Minister Carlos Zetian "a degenerate sodomizing sinner." Elsewhere, the Partito Monarchico's vote was instrumental in passing the Economic Strengthening Act 3984 and blocking the Abortion Reform Act 3984, the latter of which the Partito Monarchico heavily advertised with their members and constituents. Much of this victory was attributed to Bellucci and others, which saw a significant drop in support within the party for Gentile and his leadership. After the 3986 elections, in which the party managed to obtain the position of third largest party, much of the credit was attributed to Bellucci. With the growing success of the party and the increases in membership, two subgroups were formed: The Sons of Tradition, a male youth group (along with the Daughters of Tradition, a female youth group); the Junior Buccho Brotherhood (JBB), an intellectual club intended for university students and professors. The 3989 elections caused a major disturbance within the party. The number of seats owned by the Monarchist Party had dropped from third place to the bottom, and Alfredo Gentile had performed terribly in the presidential elections. A party meeting was held shortly after the elections, in which Bellucci and Bruno both pushed for Gentile to retire as party leader, and place Bellucci in the lead. Gentile initially protested this, but after some dissension even from within the Buccho Brotherhood faction, finally relented. The other factions pushed forward Bellucci, who was elected by all factions save the Buccho Brotherhood. Giorgio Bruno was nominated by Bellucci to serve as the next presidential candidate. Ideology and Factions The Monarchist Party seeks to promote traditional values, and to reverse the advance of progressive thought and policy within Gaduridos. While they support a free market, and hence deny government-controlled markets, they also wish to restrain and prevent what can happen from pure capitalism. They see the Hosian faith as the sole source of morality for the nation, and wish to see it placed as the code of morality for all Gaduridans. Although the Monarchist Party pledges to promote and advance Vintallian culture, they deny that they are a regionalist party. They likewise deny any charges of racism or ethnic-centric policy, explaining that they are more about "Vintallian primacy than Vintallian supremacy." Within the party itself, there are a variety of factions. Though almost all factions share common beliefs (as listed above), there is a different emphasis and strategy among them. * The Buccho Brotherhood: The spiritual descendants of the group which formed after the death of Silvio Buccho. Their desire is to see a form of government emerge which is more efficient, rather than more democratic. Unlike the other factions, they desire a slow transition over time of both government and society. At the formation of the party, they were led by Alfredo Gentile. * The Populist Faction: Members seek to utilize democratic means to instill a government that places greater political power into a centralized government, which would then serve to monitor and defend the traditional values. They place much more emphasis on racial and ethnic identity than the other factions. At the formation of the party, they were led by Giorgio Bruno. * The Royalist Faction: While all factions support a monarchical form of government, in one way or another, the Royalist Faction see it as the utmost important issue facing the party. While most would place a monarchical form of government as an intermediary end, the Royalist Faction believe that a monarchy must be set up as an initial goal. At the formation of the party, they were led by Prisco Belluci. * Women of Vintallia: Something of a "female" wing of the party. The goal of the women of Vintallia is to see a promotion of religious and family-centered values among Gaduridan women and girls. At the formation of the party, they were led by Ileana Napolitani. Category:Parties in Gaduridos Category:Monarchist Category:Reactionary Parties